


Just Scream.

by anarchywrites



Category: DnD - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchywrites/pseuds/anarchywrites
Summary: A drabble.
Relationships: rosizel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Just Scream.

“You had a mother, Izel?”  
“Well, I have one. I-she’s-she’s, y’know, she’s at home.”  
Rosie looked over her shoulder at the school in the distance. The diner they sit in is quiet, but their conversation mixes with that of everyone else’s, under the cover of the melting pot of chattering voices. At the very least it’s not overwhelming, and at the very most it adds to the homely feeling.  
“Not in the-not in the dorm,” Izel clarifies through a smile and a sip of his drink. “But, um… Before.”  
“Before you died?” She says with no hesitation, making Izel bite back a wince. She talked about death so freely, but admittedly, Rosie had been surrounded by it. She was followed by it. The name ‘Mortis’ had so much more to it than anyone realized.  
“…Yes.” He said, apprehensively. “I can’t imagine what she’s going through right now. I miss her more than anything.”  
“I understand,” Rosie nods. “Maybe it’d be easier to let some of your frustrations out.”  
“Punching a pillow doesn’t really work for me.”  
“Ah.” It worked for Rosie, though sometimes it broke her arm. She neglected to ask if he had tried punching two pillows. “Well, we can go for the next best thing.” She stood from her spot, flicking down the money to pay for their drinks.  
“Where are we going?” Izel slid from his seat. “We have school in the morning, Rose.”  
“It won’t take that long.” She took his hand, dragging him outside. “I saw it earlier…”  
The night was comfortably cold. Izel’s sweater protected him effectively, and that’s all he could’ve asked for. Rosie searched for a moment before pulling him in one direction, then another, and then up a hill. Quite a bit of walking (or slithering) had passed before she finally stopped, situated the two of them at the top of the hill.  
They could see the town in cloudy, sleepy detail. The lights scattering the town were dim but many, and the golden shine complemented Izel’s purple eyes. Rosie concentrated on making sure it didn’t make her heart beat faster, up until he finally turned back to her.  
“Okay.” She held his hands. “Scream.”  
“What?”  
“Scream! That always helps me.”  
“Rosie, I’m not going…I’m not going to-“  
“Why not?” She grins. “Listen, I know it sounds…More than strange, but it proves to be very effective. And no one else will know! We’re far enough away, and everyone is so busy with their lives…”  
Izel looks at her, apprehensive; how do you even begin to respond to something like this?  
“I can’t just-how do you expect to scream on command? It’s going to take us so long to get back to our dorms…” Izel sighed, looking back at the town.  
“Gather it all up. All up in your heart and your brain, and feel it. Just FEEL it.” She clenches her fists to punctuate her point. “Everything that has ever happened to you, every bit of pain and-and heartbreak. Feel it, deep in you, and just…Just-“  
She turned away and screamed, as loud as she could, towards the mountains, far away from the town, until her body seized, and she ran out of air to breathe. She came out of it laughing, looking at him over her shoulder and glowing with a smile.  
“Just try it!”  
Izel sniffed and rubbed at his face, trying to hide away his blushing. He slithered forward and gathered himself, trying to unlock that piece in him. His mom, his grades, what happened that brought him here, the stress of school, the stress of quests, the-  
There it was. He screamed just as loud as she did, and she was right; he felt better, immediately.  
She laughed, clapping for him. “See? That was great, Izel!”  
Rosie stuck her arms out and fell backwards into the grass.  
“It’s perfect weather for screaming.” Izel laughed, and mimicked her fall into the grass. With a turn of their heads, they were looking right at each other, smiling with exasperated expressions.  
“It’s very pretty out here tonight,” Izel says, not looking away from Rosie.  
“I would say it’s quite handsome tonight.” Rosie says, not looking away from Izel.  
With nothing left to say, they let the gap between their lips close, and spend the night under the stars.


End file.
